Midnight Light
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Lissa y Rose fueron atacadas por Strigois un año después de que Lissa fuera nombrada reina. Rose muere y ahora, tres años después, Dimitri intenta detener las pesadillas que lo atacan en las madrugadas, lo que no sabe es que tal vez termine enamorándose antes de descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de Rose y la identidad de su asesino. 18 por su contenido sexual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

.

.

-¡Vamos camarada! Tienes que bajar la guardia un poco -Giré la cabeza y la miré incrédulo, ella me miró con sus ojos cafés y sonrió.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi Roza?

-Desapareció…

Desperté exaltado y cubierto de sudor. Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación terminaron de despertarme, me levanté y cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata antes de abrir la puerta. Eran las 03:00 a.m. Abrí la puerta y Christian me miraba desde el otro lado con una mirada extraña. Me puse alerta inmediatamente.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunte haciéndolo pasar a la habitación y mirando fuera de la habitación. El pasillo estaba desierto.

-Dimitri, tenemos que ir a Pensilvania.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Lissa está bien? –no necesitaba que él me repitiera nada, inmediatamente me comencé a ponerme la ropa.

-Si… Ahmmmm ella está bien –lo miré incrédulo mientras tomaba mi gabardina y mi estaca. Christian tragó en seco y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Lissa está bien? ¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Es Rose. Ella… hay que ir a Pensilvania.

Tres años después.

Me desperté sobresaltado y en guardia. Las pesadillas cada vez eran más recurrentes, sin embargo las eché en lo más profundo de mi cabeza. Me puse ropa deportiva y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Eran las 03:00 de la madrugada, la hora rigurosa de mis pesadillas, a pesar de que era lunes, el campus estaba bastante concurrido. Christian había hecho un excelente trabajo al acoplarse al horario humano, ahora, estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad, pronto regresaríamos a la Corte y tendría que regresar al horario Moroi.

La Corte. Odiaba ese lugar. Me traía tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, pero, preferiría no regresar. Sin embargo, Christian regresaría y yo, como su guardián, regresaría con él. El deber esta ante todo. Suspiré al entrar al gimnasio de la universidad, estaba vacío excepto por su usuaria nocturna. Lena Vólkova.

-¡Hey, Dimka! –me saludó sin perder el paso.

-¿Cuántas milla llevas? –pregunté poniéndome a su paso en la pista de atletismo. Lena rió.

-Cuatro.

-Una noche difícil –comenté viendo como ella soltaba un suspiro.

Lena era una deportista excelente. Me recordaba a Rose en St. Vladimir, rápida, ágil, activa, viva. La miré, ella tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y entonces noté los ojos y nariz rojos. Le seguí el paso en silencio, a Lena le gustaba mucho el silencio. Corrimos 5 millas más en silencio hasta que Lena se detuvo y miró el reloj.

-Debería de irme, tengo clase en dos horas –miré el reloj y eran las 6:00 a.m., me limpié un poco de sudor con el dorso de la mano y después la miré a ella.

-¿Necesitas compañía? –pregunté caminando junto a ella hacia la puerta, Lena me sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que hoy, tú la necesitas más que yo –respondió tomando mi mano y presionándola suavemente.

Lena era la tutora de historia de Christian, era tres años más grande que él y estaba cursando un posgrado en Harvard, universidad a la que Christian asistía. Lena era alta, curvilínea, su cabello era de un rubio casi castaño, largo y ondulado, ojos grises y piel tan blanca como la de Lissa. En un principio tanto Christian como yo habíamos pensado que ella era humana, se comportaba como tal y jamás dio muestras de no serlo, hasta que una noche Lena entró abruptamente en la habitación de Christian mientras él estaba con un alimentador.

Ese día descubrimos que Lena era una Moroi. Una moroi más dhampir que moroi.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando salimos del gimnasio, Lena caminaba a mi paso en silencio, su apartamento estaba en el mismo edificio que el de Christian y el mío, solo un piso más arriba. Ella vivía sola con su gato, un siberiano de tres años. Lena abrió la puerta y entró, yo entré detrás de ella y cerré la puerta.

La verdad, no sé en qué momento esto se nos hizo costumbre. Las pesadillas solían despertarnos de madrugada, ambos recurríamos al gimnasio para correr, así fue como nos conocimos hacía dos años. Desde hace año y medio después de correr la llevaba a su apartamento donde a veces hablábamos, otras veces solo nos sentábamos en su pequeña salita en silencio hasta que ambos teníamos que irnos a hacer nuestros deberes o nos quedábamos dormidos.

Como siempre, ella se sentaba en su puff mientras que Adrián (su gato) nos miraba con odio por despertarlo tan temprano, era un gato bastante perezoso, yo la seguía y me sentaba en el sillón para una sola persona que estaba a un lado de ella. Lena apoyaba su cabeza en mi rodilla y yo comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Como lo dije, no sé en qué momento esto se nos hizo costumbre.

-Soñaste con ella de nuevo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con esa voz suya suave y delicada en ruso. Ella era rusa como yo y también se nos había hecho costumbre hablar en nuestra lengua materna cuando estábamos solos.

-Sí. Recordé una noche mientras la tuve cautiva en Siberia.

-No eras tú.

-De cierta forma, si lo era.

-No, no eras tú. Y ella lo sabía.

Una noche, la noche en que esta costumbre comenzó, le conté a Lena sobre Rose y Siberia. Le conté todo sobre Rose en realidad. Le conté como fue que me enamoré de ella, como lo negué y como por ella, convencí a los guardianes de St. Vladimir para ir a rescatar a los secuestrados por Strigois el día del ataque. Le conté como fue mi conversión en Strigoi, como decidí irme de Estados Unidos y como Rose me encontró e intentó matarme.

-Lo sé, ella me perdonó.

-Y tú deberías de perdonarte también –me dijo, como lo había hecho muchas otras, cada que me culpaba por mi comportamiento como Strigoi.

-La extraño –dije sin más. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta. Lena giró su cabeza hacia mí y me miró con sus enormes ojos grises.

-Lo sé, Dimka, lo sé.

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

-Murió haciendo lo que amaba.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Lo sabía, sin embargo, una parte de mí odiaba eso, odiaba que Rose hubiera dado su vida por Lissa y que Lissa no la trajera de nuevo a la vida. Aun recordaba cada parte de la carta de Lissa, todas y cada una de las palabras que decía, hasta podría recitarlas de memoria. Cada noche recordaba como Christian había ido hacía mí, despertándome en la madrugada para regresar a Pensilvania, había habido un ataque a la reina y tanto él como yo regresamos inmediatamente.

Un grupo de strigois habían atacado a Liss mientras regresaba de Lehigh a la Corte, y Rose siendo su guardiana había luchado fieramente defendiéndola. Solo que los strigois no iban por Lissa. Su objetivo había sido Rose.

Rose.

Dos días después encontré su cadáver entre el bosque que rodeaba la corte. Su cadáver frío e inerte. Su garganta había sido destrozada de tal forma que su cabeza casi había sido cercenada a mordidas. La habían asesinado brutalmente.

Lleno de rabia, me dediqué a perseguir a los Strigois que las habían atacado. Los encontré en Nueva York, Ohio y Canadá. Fueron 30 strigois los que habían atacado, de los cuales 15 habían muerto en el ataque (5 de ellos muertos por la mano de mi Roza), de los otros 15 me encargué yo. Me había tomado seis meses cazarlos a todos. Después regresé con Christian, quien se había quedado en la seguridad de la corte junto con Lissa. Estuvimos ahí seis meses más y después regresamos a la universidad. Ambos habían retrasado sus estudios un año debido al ataque.

-Tú también soñaste con él –dije finalmente. Los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hace tres años, el prometido de Lena había sido asesinado frente a ella defendiéndola. Tanto Lena como Kalevi, su prometido, eran reservados en su vida y no solían salir de fiesta, pero esa noche, una fría noche de primavera, decidieron salir a celebrar junto con varios amigos. La noche había ido bien hasta que, de regreso a su hotel, un grupo de maleantes los atacó. Intentaron violar a Lena, pero Kalevi peleó con ellos, sin embargo eran cinco contra uno, y uno de ellos estaba armado. Apuñaló a Kalevi en los brazos de Lena y en sus brazos murió. Ambos estaban de vacaciones en NY en el momento del ataque.

-No –respondió derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Yo la miré con sorpresa.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿con quién?

-¿Lo estaré olvidando, Dimka? –preguntó regresando a mirar a la nada, suspiré antes de responder.

-No creo –respondí escuetamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Mmmm… tal vez tu mente te está dejando descansar de las pesadillas.

-Creo que lo estoy dejando ir –respondió ella finalmente levantándose y sentándose en mi regazo, yo la abracé y ella hundió su cara en mi pecho-. Lo extraño, Dimka, pero ya no me duele.

-¿Qué es lo que no te duele?

-El corazón. Ya no me duele pensar en él. Antes era imposible, sentía que me partía el alma. Ya no.

La miré en silencio. A veces eso me pasa cuando pienso en Rose. No siento dolor ni coraje, solo... paz. La abracé más fuerte y ella hundió sus sollozos en mi pecho. Estábamos rotos, a ambos nos habían arrebatado al amor de nuestras vidas de una forma cruel y despiadada. Le besé la coronilla y ella hipó.

-Todo estará bien, Lena.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por qué yo no te dejaré, y mientras yo esté aquí, nada va a estar mal.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. No supe en que momento me quedé dormido con Lena entre mis brazos, ella dormía también. Con mucho cuidado, la levanté y con ella en brazos abrí la puerta, temía que el sonido la despertara, ya había tenido una mala noche. Christian no se sorprendió al verme con Lena en brazos, simplemente pasó y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras yo llevaba a Lena a su habitación. La dejé cuidadosamente en su cama, le quité los zapatos para correr y la tapé con una manta antes de salir. Christian me esperaba sentado en un sofá con Adrián en el regazo.

-Siempre me ha parecido muy curioso el parecido que tiene este gato con su homónimo humano –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le rascaba la panza al felino-. Aunque este Adrián si me cae bien.

-Lo siento, Christian, perdí la noción del tiempo –me disculpé inmediatamente, había dejado mi puesto de guardián por unas horas.

-Bah, Belikov. Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, además, sabes que hay salas cuidando el apartamento.

-No es excusa…

-Oh cállate, Dimitri –me interrumpió con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

-¿Clases? ¿Estás loco? Hoy comienza el Spring Break, viajaremos a la Corte.

Lo miré con pesadez, había olvidado las vacaciones de primavera. Inconscientemente miré hacia la habitación donde Lena dormía, Christian soltó una risita.

-Puedes traer a tu novia, ya está todo arreglado.

-Ella no es…

-¿Tú novia? –Me interrumpió mirándome con sarcasmo- ¡Vamos Belikov! Tienen saliendo dos años.

-Solo corremos juntos –dije abriendo la puerta y señalándole la salida, Christian salió y cerré con seguro.

-Mira, hasta tienes una llave de su apartamento.

-Es por seguridad –le respondí. Christian bufó.

-Eres un necio. Pero puedes traerla, Liss está emocionada por conocer a una Moroi que no sabe nada sobre el mundo Moroi.

-Le preguntaré –fue todo lo que le respondí zanjando la conversación.

Creo que el hecho de no conocer a ningún otro moroi antes fue lo que llevó a Lena aceptar acompañarnos a la corte. Si bien su padre era moroi, Lena había sido educada en Rusia en un internado, después su padre decidió venir a vivir a Estados Unidos y Lena llegó a Ohio cuando tenía 16. Ahí, su padre conoció a una mujer humana y se casó con ella. Lena tenía una hermanastra humana y un hermano, que Christian y yo creíamos era dhampir, de los cuales no hablaba. Su padre murió cuando ella terminó la preparatoria y ella llegó a Harvard a estudiar.

-Muy bien, déjenme ver si entendí –dijo ella con su acento ruso mirando a Christian desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, el aludido también la miraba-, ustedes, están gobernados por una reina, la cual es tu novia, flamita –señaló a Christian quien asintió-, y Dimitri es tu guardián –Christian volvió a asentir-. Las personas como yo se llaman moroi, y las personas como Dimka son dhampirs.

-Y además, los moroi manejan magia –dijo Christian prendiendo una flamita en su dedo índice.

-¡Vaya flamita! Jamás me acostumbraré a eso.

-Tú también tienes magia, solo debes de descubrirla. Y deja de llamarme flamita.

-No olvides a los strigois, flamita –dije conteniendo una carcajada. Christian me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No es gracioso, eso atenta contra mis habilidades.

-¿Qué es un Strigoi? –preguntó Lena.

-Los strigois son vampiros muertos, ellos matan cuando se alimentan, a diferencia de nosotros que solo tomamos un poco de sangre.

-Ok, entonces, vampiros buenos, vampiros malos, medios vampiros y magia. Bien, creo que lo entendí.

El viaje a la corte fue tranquilo. No tuvimos ningún tipo de inconveniente, Christian se quedó dormido a mitad del camino y Lena solo miraba silenciosamente la carretera. No volvimos a hablar de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Después de un rato de ver como Lena se mordía la lengua decidí ayudarla a hablar.

-Ya suéltalo.

-¿Crees que le guste? A la reina.

-Sí, Lissa es muy amable.

-Pero el que sea amable no quiere decir que le agrade.

-Tranquila, le agradarás –le dije tomando su mano, Lena apretó la mía en señal de entendimiento.

Y entonces, la corte apareció ante nosotros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues, la semana pasada me leí la saga completa de esta linda historia y las ideas comenzaron a revolotear en la cabeza. Espero que la historia les guste, viene relatada desde la perspectiva de Dimitri después de Last Sacrifice.<strong>_

_**¡Espero sus reviews con ansias!**_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

.

.

Dejamos la camioneta en el garaje de la corte y con nuestras maletas, comenzamos a andar hacia las habitaciones de la corte. Christian se quedaría en el mismo edificio que ocupaba Lissa, yo me quedaría en los dormitorios para los guardianes y Lena en una de las habitaciones para invitados. Christian se fue disparado hacia con Lissa mientras que yo llevé a Lena.

-¿Dimitri? –escuché una voz cantarina, me giré para ver a Jill y a Mia caminando cerca de nosotros, Jill había hablado y corría hacia mí.

-¡Hola Jill! –le saludé. Ella corrió y me abrazó.

-¡Estas aquí! Pensé que no vendrías, Lissa dijo que tal vez no lo harías –dijo con su voz cantarina. Le sonreí un poco.

-Claro que vendría, Jill. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, Liss…

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Mia mirando a Lena con desconfianza.

-Jill, Mia, ella es Yelena Vólkova, una amiga de Massachusetts –ambas chicas la saludaron-. Lena, ellas son Jill Dragomir y Mia Rinaldi.

-Un placer –respondió Lena saludándolas con la mano.

-¿Estarán ambos en la cena de hoy? –preguntó Jill con alegría mientras caminaban junto a nosotros. La miré con extrañeza, Mia se rió.

-¿Jill agarró a Dimitri con la guardia baja? ¡Wow!

-Ahí estaremos –dije mirándolas con una media sonrisa. Jill gritó.

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que iremos de compras.

-¿De compras? Jill tienes mil vestidos –dijo Mia mirando a Jill con asombro, Jill soltó una risita.

-No para mí, ¡para ella! –dijo Jill señalando a Lena, Lena la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para qué diablos necesito un vestido?

-Cenaras con la reina, hay cierto protocolo –dijo Mia como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Lena estaba a punto de responder cuando llegamos a su habitación.

-Chicas, ¿por qué no la dejan descansar un momento? Les aseguro que estará lista para la cena.

Jill dudó por un momento pero al final aceptaron y ambas chicas desaparecieron tan pronto como aparecieron. Lena bostezó, habíamos llegado a la corte apenas había oscurecido, Christian y yo sabíamos que llegábamos temprano en la mañana moroi, para Lena era de noche (a pesar de su horario nocturno en Harvard) y ella quería dormir.

-Dime que es una broma eso de una cena real –dijo tirándose en la cama boca abajo después de dejar sus maletas en el suelo.

-Me temo que no, Jill hablaba muy enserio, y ella no se atreve a desobedecer a su hermana.

-¡Oh diablos! No me digas que Jill es una especie de princesa.

-Sí, lo es. Y es la hermana de la reina.

-¡Rayos! –dijo haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. Me senté a un lado de ella.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, Lena -me puse serio casi de inmediato, lo que hizo que Lena se sentara a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, son dos cosas. Una es que, Christian y yo olvidamos mencionarte que aquí, el horario es nocturno, los moroi viven en la noche. Llegamos en plena mañana.

- Bueno, eso lo deduje al llegar –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Era muy extraño que llegáramos y hubiera mucha gente activa –aclaró, le sonreí pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa cayó-. ¿Qué es lo otro?

-Rose… -la miré y cerré los ojos. Lena me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Rose era la mejor amiga de Lissa.

-Oh…

Pocas veces tomabas a Lena con la guardia baja. Esta era una de ellas. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho sobre mi relación con Rose, jamás mencioné a Lissa, ni siquiera le mencioné que Christian la conocía. Por lo que sabía, ella creía que había ido a trabajar con Christian para superar la muerte de Rose. Lena me miró y sonrió.

-Lo tendré en mente.

-Te dejare dormir –dije levantándome de la cama y tomando mis cosas.

-¿Dimka? –me giré y la vi.

-¿Huh?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañado, Lena se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. Solté mis cosas y la abracé.

-Por no dejarme sola en Massachusetts –dijo finalmente. Le di un beso en la coronilla.

-Te dije en la mañana que no te dejaría.

-Hoy se cumplen cuatro años, Dimka –dijo en un susurro. Me congelé por un momento y después la abracé más fuerte.

-¿Por eso llorabas en la mañana?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Lloré porque por primera vez en cuatro años soñé con alguien más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber quién robó tus sueños esta mañana?

-Sí. Tú –me quedé congelado, Lena hundió su cara en mi cuello.

-Lena…

-¿Dimitri? –escuché una voz familiar que me llamaba, solté a Lena como si de lava caliente se tratase y miré hacia la puerta que había olvidado cerrar.

Ahí parada en el umbral mirándome con dolor estaba Lissa.

Lissa Dragomir, la mejor amiga de Rose.

Y junto a ella estaban Christian y Janine Hathaway, la madre de Rose.

Los miré a todos con mi expresión de guardián, me acerqué a Lissa y la abracé rápidamente con cautela. Lissa estaba en shock tanto como yo por verla ahí. Janine, como la excelente guardiana que era, no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, pero yo sabía que tanto ella como Lissa estaban sorprendidas por encontrarme en una acción tan íntima con Lena. Christian, ajeno a todo, entró en la habitación, tomo a Lena por el brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera.

-Mira Liss, ella es Lena, la chica de la que te hablé -Liss la escudriñó con la mirada y después movió la cabeza.

-Tú eres la tutora de Christian –dijo finalmente tendiéndole una mano-. Yo soy Vasilissa Dragomir, su novia.

-Yelena Vólkova, su majestad –respondió Lena estrechando su mano.

-Ella es la guardiana Janine Hathaway –dijo Christian abrazando a Lissa y señalando a Janine. Lena le extendió la mano tímida, Janine le respondió el saludo rápidamente.

-Eres guardiana como Dimka.

-Así es, señorita Vólkova.

-Llámeme Lena, solo mi padre me llamaba Yelena –dijo finalmente Lena con una sonrisa. Janine asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero no estemos importunando nada –dijo Lissa con la voz dura, la miré con sorpresa pero solo negué con la cabeza.

-No, en lo absoluto. Dimka solo me consolaba por la muerte de mi prometido, eso es todo –dijo Lena con cortesía, Christian la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Prometido? ¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que tenías un prometido? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un prometido muerto?

-¡Christian! –lo reprendió Lissa. Lena sonrió.

-Porque eso no te serviría de nada en tu clase de historia.

-¡Pero yo te hablo de Lissa todo el tiempo!

-Creo que la señorita necesita descansar –dijo Janine interrumpiendo a Christian, Lena le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Lena.

-Trata de dormir un poco –le dije, Lena asintió-, al rato vendré por ti para ir a la cena.

-Si te despiertan las pesadillas, ve con el hombre de la recepción, él te indicará donde está el gimnasio –dijo Christian sonriendo-. Buenas noches.

-Gracias.

El camino fuera del edificio donde estaba Lena estuvo lleno de un silencio incómodo. Lissa caminaba rápidamente tomada de la mano de Christian, Janine y yo los seguíamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al edificio de los guardianes, Lissa se despidió diciendo que tenía asuntos del consejo que resolver y se fue seguida por Christian y Janine, cosa que agradecí. Deseaba estar solo.

Dejé mis cosas en el armario de la habitación en cuanto llegué a mi dormitorio. Me quité la gabardina y la colgué también, tomé una toalla y me metí al baño. Me di una ducha mecánicamente, en mi mente estaba la mirada llena de dolor con la que Lissa me había mirado en la habitación de Lena. ¿Se sentiría traicionada? ¿Ella? ¿Janine?

Miré al piso, ¿qué pensarían de mi todos los demás? Lena era solo mi amiga pero, claramente creían que era algo más. Christian lo había dicho, novia. ¿Era ella mi novia? No, claro que no. Pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero era por las tutorías que le daba a Christian y además, Lena era tan antisocial como Christian y yo, por lo que terminó estando en todos lados con nosotros fuera de clases.

Pero era solo nuestra amiga. Suspiré. Claro estaba que en las madrugadas, cuando las pesadillas me despertaban, siempre corría al gimnasio, a veces me engañaba a mí mismo diciendo que iba al gimnasio a correr, y así había sido los primeros seis meses, pero la verdad era que después de nuestra primera plática en su apartamento, iba ahí porque sabía que ahí estaría ella. Sentía un extraño confort junto a ella. Tal vez porque solo ella sabe que decir, o no decir.

Salí de la ducha y me cambié rápidamente. Estaban a punto de hacerse las 11, había dejado a Lena en su habitación para que durmiera pero estaba seguro de que no lo hacía. Tuve un impulso de ir hacia ella pero me contuve, que siguieran haciéndose ideas erróneas sobre nosotros no estaba en mis planes por lo que desistí de ir y mejor fui hacia el edificio de Lissa.

Sin embargo, Lissa no estaba, o eso me dijo la chica de la recepción de la corte. Aunque yo sabía que Lissa estaba evitándome. Me di la vuelta y bajé hacía el bar donde una vez Rose me había llevado, solo unas cuantas personas estaban ahí. Me senté en la barra y pedí un poco de Vodka.

-¿Mala mañana, Belikov? –me giré para ver a Adrián Ivashkov caminando hacia mí.

-Ivashkov –respondí. Adrián se sentó a un lado de mí y le hizo una seña al mesero quien inmediatamente le dio un vaso de whisky en las rocas.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Jailbait?

-Jill dice muchas cosas.

-Jill dice que tú y Christian vienen acompañados de una hermosa moroi rusa.

-¿Estás interesado, Ivashkov?

-Tal vez…

-Bueno –me tomé el vodka de un trago y dejé unos billetes en la mesa-, tendrás que preguntarle a ella –le dije levantándome y dejándolo solo.

De todas las personas de la corte, la última que deseaba encontrarme era con Adrián Ivashkov. Al verlo, todo lo que había trabajado estos últimos tres años se había ido por la borda. Él me recordaba a Rose más que todos los demás, más que Lissa o Janine, él la había amado tanto o incluso más que yo, Adrián era la razón por la cual Rose y yo habíamos terminado juntos, él la había ayudado a pesar de sus sentimientos y yo sabía que él había sufrido tanto como yo con su muerte. Si había alguien en el mundo que supiera como me sentía era él.

Toqué la puerta y casi inmediatamente se abrió, mostrando una Lena vestida solamente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. La miré con sorpresa y ella sonrió débilmente, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, inmediatamente supe que no había dormido y en su lugar solo había estado llorando. Entré a la habitación, teniendo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y abrí los brazos, Lena inmediatamente caminó hacia mí y hundió su cara en mi cuello. La abracé y ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Estás mejor? –pregunté después de dejarla llorar un rato, Lena sorbió la nariz y me miró.

-Sí, gracias –se alejó de mí y señaló el baño-. Estaba a punto de darme una ducha cuando llegaste.

-Puedo regresar luego…

-¡No! –Dijo interrumpiéndome, le sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros- No quiero estar sola, es demasiado raro aquí.

Le sonreí y ella se metió en el baño. Me senté en la cama y comencé a mirar alrededor, la cama era grande y mullida, la habitación era espaciosa, de color blanca con decoración roja y dorada. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y su ropa estaba acomodada en las perchas, en la mesita de noche estaba su teléfono móvil junto con un libro y un cofre negro.

Sonreí sin pensarlo y me recosté en la cama. A pesar de que la cama estaba aún hecha podía sentir el aroma de Lena en la cama, de nuevo sonreí, olía a flor de loto y fresias, pero era un olor suave, no exagerado, el apartamento donde vivía con Christian siempre tenía ese ligero aroma después de que se iba.

-¿Dimka?

-¿Huh? –respondí con un hilo de voz un poco adormilado. Lena rió bajito.

-Dimka, no te duermas.

-Tuve un día difícil –respondí cubriéndome los ojos con el antebrazo.

No escuché ningún ruido por un momento, lo cual me hizo quitar el brazo de mis ojos, pero en cuanto lo hice me quedé estupefacto. Lena estaba de espalda a mi completamente desnuda, a pesar de nuestra cercanía y las noches que pasaba en su apartamento, jamás habíamos tenido ningún tipo acercamiento carnal, me quedé sin habla.

Era delgada, sin duda alguna, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los morois de la corte, Lena tenía curvas. Ya sea por tanto ejercicio que realizaba o porque simplemente la genética era generosa con ella, su piel era pálida pero tenía un ligero bronceado, producto de tantas horas al sol, y, para mi sorpresa, tenía un curioso tatuaje en la parte media de su espalda. Antes de que pudiera si quiera fingir que no había visto nada, Lena volteó y me miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Uhmmm –tragué en secó y eso fue lo único que salió de mi garganta. Lena tomó un albornoz de seda negro y se cubrió con él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.- Lo siento –dije sonrojado. Lena se acercó y se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Dimka…

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sorpresivamente estampara mis labios con los de ella. Lena no se sorprendió, como si estuviese esperando mi reacción solo se dejó besar. La acerqué a mi tomándola del cuello y ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, era un beso lleno de anhelo, desesperación y dolor. Se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo de no sentir unos labios en los míos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, estaba mal.

-Lo siento, no debí –dije alejándome lentamente de ella, Lena me miró confundida y luego se levantó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Está mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -me quedé pensando un momento en silencio.

¿Por qué estaba mal? ¿Por Rose, por Lissa, por Janine o por Kalevi? De alguna forma sentía que le estaba fallando a Rose y con ello a Lissa y a Janine, aunque… Rose estaba muerta. Llevaba muerta dos años, ¿y yo? Estaba muerto en vida desde que encontré su cuerpo inerte en el bosque. ¿Por qué estaba mal? No lo sé.

-Llegaremos tarde a la cena –fue todo lo que dijo Lena trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

La miré confundido, ella parecía mucho más compuesta que yo. Como que si lo ocurrido jamás hubiera pasado. La miré y asentí pasmado. Lena se puso un chal sobre los hombros desnudos y abrió la puerta, la seguí en silencio hasta la puerta del edificio donde estaba su habitación y entonces se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-No sé a dónde ir –respondió ella con naturalidad. Me sentí como un tonto, ella no conocía la corte como yo.

El viaje al comedor donde se llevaría a cabo la cena fue silencioso. Ni Lena ni yo dijimos nada, yo porque aún estaba muy confundido como para decir algo y ella… bueno ella siempre es buena sabiendo cual es el momento perfecto para guardar silencio. Cuando entramos ya estaban todos, o casi todos, ahí, y hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta quienes serían los asistentes a la cena.

Lissa estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Christian y a su izquierda Jill. La silla a un lado de Jill estaba vacía, después estaba sentada Mía. Las dos sillas a un lado de Christian estaban vacías, por lo que supuse que esas serían las nuestras.

-Siento la tardanza –dije disculpándome con todos, Lissa me miró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Adrián entró.

-Siento llegar tarde… tuve un… -los ojos de Adrián se posaron en Lena y su mirada cambió rápidamente- Hola.

Hasta que noté la mirada cargada de lujuria de Adrián noté realmente la apariencia de Lena.

Su largo cabello estaba agarrado en una sencilla pero elegante trenza, sus ojos grises maquillados de negro que hacían resaltar aún más el enigmático color de sus ojos. Y su cuerpo, ese delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo que me había dejado sin habla hace unos momentos en la habitación, estaba envuelto en un sencillo vestido negro que abrazaba sus curvas como si de una segunda piel se tratase. Era claro que Adrián notó lo que yo estaba empeñándome en no aceptar, que Lena se veía arrebatadoramente sensual, y era obvio que acababa de poner sus ojos en ella.

Lena y yo nos sentamos seguidos por Adrián.

-Adrián, quisiera presentarte a Yelena Vólkova, tutora de Christian en Harvard –Adrián le hizo una reverencia a Lena y después sonrió.

-Un placer, Adrián Ivashkov.

-¿Ruso? –preguntó Lena con alegría. Adrián sonrió negando.

-Por más que me encantaría, no, americano, de ascendencia rusa, eso sí.

-Un placer igualmente –le respondió Lena con una sonrisa.

Los sirvientes inmediatamente comenzaron a traer los platillos para la cena, de los cuales no me fijé realmente en ninguno ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por la atención que Adrián le ponía a Lena. Mia y Jill le preguntaban a Christian como era la universidad y porque había tenido que necesitar una tutora, Lissa se tensó un poco ante la pregunta pero en silencio, continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba. La cena se desarrollaba en completa calma hasta que Liss decidió que quería saber todo sobre Lena, al parecer no había olvidado que a pesar de ser Moroi, Lena no sabía nada sobre nuestro mundo.

-¿En qué parte de Rusia naciste? –preguntó suavemente.

-En Chukotka, al nordeste de Rusia –respondió ella. Lissa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y solo naciste allá o viviste ahí por un tiempo? Tu acento no es muy marcado como el de Dimitri –preguntó Adrián con una sonrisa, comencé a apretar los puños alrededor de los cubiertos.

-Viví ahí hasta los quince, entonces mi padre dejó su trabajo y vinimos a Estados Unidos y fuimos a vivir a Ohio.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Vive contigo en Massachusetts?

-No, vivo sola. Mi padre murió cuando cumplí los dieciocho –la mirada de Lissa se ensombreció.

-¿Y tu madre? –preguntó Liss seria.

-Mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera, no recuerdo nada de ella. Mi padre solía decir que era idéntica a mí pero jamás lo supe. No guardó fotos ni ningún recuerdo de ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mia con la mirada llorosa, Jill le dio un pequeño apretón de manos.

-No lo sé, demasiado doloroso, quizá. Jamás hablamos de ella.

-¿Cómo era tu vida con él? –preguntó Christian rápidamente. Al notar el interés de Christian por saber más de la vida de Lena me di cuenta que yo tampoco sabía demasiado.

-Bueno, vivíamos entre los humanos. Papá era dueño de una compañía minera, extraían oro y petróleo. Yo fui a un internado hasta que vinimos acá.

-¿Y cómo te alimentabas? –me sorprendí al escuchar la pregunta de mis labios.

-Bolsas de sangre. Como mi padre pagaba mucho dinero por mi estancia allí me permitían tener mi habitación propia y nadie se metía conmigo, en el freezer tenía bolsas de sangre, jamás supe cómo se las arreglaba mi padre para siempre mantenerlas ahí.

-¿Y por qué vinieron a Estados Unidos? –preguntó Lissa. Lena sonrió a pesar de que sentía la hostilidad de la reina.

-La verdad nunca lo supe. Solo un día papá llegó al internado por mí y me dijo que vendríamos para acá.

-¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Ohio? –preguntó Jill con una sonrisa. Lena se la respondió.

-Papá me inscribió en la preparatoria pública, no más internados. Después conoció a una mujer humana llamada Jane, con la que se casó al poco tiempo. Nos mudamos con ella y su hija, viví ahí hasta que mi padre murió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te corrieron? –preguntó Adrián con el ceño fruncido, como si la respuesta le pudiese molestar.

-No, claro que no. Yo decidí irme, mi padre amaba mucho a Jane y al pequeño Cheslav, incluso a Sydney.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Mia curiosa.

-Mi pequeño hermano y mi hermanastra.

-¿Entonces porque decidiste irte?

-A pesar de que Jane y Sydney sabían lo que éramos mi padre y yo, nos tenían miedo. Incluso a Ches. Así que decidí irme a estudiar lejos.

-Tu hermano pequeño es un dhampir y por lo tanto debe asistir a San Vladimir –dijo Lissa seria.

-¿Disculpa?

-Morois y dhampirs de todo el país asisten a San Vladimir para que se les dé la educación que merecen –respondió Lissa con voz autoritaria.

-Hasta ayer en la mañana supe que yo era parte de su sistema y recibí buena educación, creo que debería de ser a elección quien asiste a sus escuelas y quien no –dijo Lena con seriedad dejando su cuchara a un lado. Lissa la miró como si estuviera loca y frunció más el ceño.

-Nuestro sistema está hecho para protegernos de…

-¿De quién? ¿De esas cosas que llaman Strigois?

-Lena… -dije tomando la mano de ella intentando calmarla, ella soltó mi mano.

-Precisamente, de ellos. Nos cazan y nos matan, estamos diezmados por su culpa…

-Deberían de aprender a defenderse en lugar de mandar a otros a protegerlos, así gente inocente no moriría, tendrían a sus amigos con ustedes y no atacarían a sus invitados –dijo Lena levantándose y poniendo su servilleta en la mesa-. Y si me disculpa, su majestad, me retiro.

Y sin decir más, Lena salió por la puerta. Todos, incluyéndome, nos quedamos estupefactos en nuestros lugares hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Vaya! Creo que me he enamorado –dijo Adrián levantándose y saliendo detrás de Lena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Comentarios? Bueno pues quiero escuchar tooodo en sus reviews.<strong>_

_**También, quiero agradecer a Danielle Franks y a las guest (o la guest no lo sé) por sus reviews, y si, seguiré la historia :)**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

.

.

-Dimitri, espera…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir del salón detrás de Adrián. Estaba seguro de que Lena se había dirigido a su habitación después del altercado con Lissa. Aún no podía creer que Lissa hubiese tratado a Lena de esa forma ni que Lena se hubiera atrevido a echarle en cara a Lissa que Rose había muerto protegiéndola.

Lena no era de las personas que esperaban atentamente ser atacadas para decir algo desagradable, por lo que el comentario de Lissa acerca de llevar al hermano pequeño de Lena a San Vladimir debió de molestarla bastante.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Lena tenía el pulso acelerado, no por la carrera si no porque no sabía cómo era que arreglaría las cosas, pero, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Lena escuché unas voces y sin realmente pensarlo me quedé petrificado escuchando.

-De verdad, Lissa no pretendía ofenderte –decía Adrián. Escuché unos cuantos pasos y luego silencio.

-Pues entonces, la reina tiene una forma muy extraña de recibir a las personas –dijo Lena finalmente soltando un bufido.

-Lissa es… Lissa. Nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar, es el espíritu.

-Esa es una muy mala excusa, Adrián.

-Como usuario de espíritu estoy en todo mi derecho de defender que no es una excusa –se escuchó una risa y luego un bufido-. ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Lena se iba a ir de La Corte por el altercado con Lissa? Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación. Lena estaba de pie frente a la enorme cama con su maleta abierta en la cama, tenía ropa en las manos; Adrián por su parte, también tenía ropa en las manos pero por su posición parecía que él en lugar de meterla a la maleta, la sacaba. Lena me miraba con el ceño fruncido y Adrián con una mueca divertida. Decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –pregunté sin más. Lena me miró.

-¿Por qué espías detrás de la puerta? –respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Responde.

-Responde tú primero.

-Lena… -bufé frustrado con las manos echas puño. Lena me miró y me miró hasta que bufó de nuevo.

-No quiero estar aquí –respondió finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar cerca de ella, se comporta como una tirana, ¿cómo puede ser tu amiga?

-Es una larga historia –respondí aflojando mis manos, Lena me miró y levantó una ceja.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo toda una eternidad para escuchar –estaba a punto de responderle cuando Adrián aplaudió sobresaltándome, había olvidado que estaba aquí, lo miré finalmente.

-¡Genial! ¿Eso indica que aceptarás salir conmigo una noche? –sin creerme lo que escuchaba, lo miré sorprendido por un momento para después mirar a Lena, aún seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Adrián…

-No respondas ahorita, solo piénsalo –Adrián caminó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Lena y yo nos miramos en silencio por un buen tiempo. No era la primera vez que discutíamos, en otras ocasiones habíamos tenido desacuerdos muchas veces, pero jamás habíamos peleado al grado de retarnos con la mirada. Sus ojos echaban fuego, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello alborotado y el sexy vestido aún puesto.

La miré detenidamente, los zapatos de tacón estaban a un lado de la cama, estaba descalza, y con el cabello alborotado como lo traía, parecía como una ninfa salvaje. Un ángel. Me acerqué lentamente, Lena aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho presionando sus senos y haciéndolos ver todavía más voluptuosos de lo que eran, estaba nervioso.

-Dimka… -susurro Lena cuando estuve frente a ella, le puse mi dedo índice en los labios haciéndola callar.

-No quiero que te vayas, no podría estar aquí sin ti.

-¿Por qué? Ellos son tus amigos, tu familia…

-Mi familia me cree muerto.

-Pero ellos no.

-No puedo estar aquí sin ti –le repetí. Los ojos de Lena aun me mostraban furia, pero con compasión y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Me acerqué lentamente a los labios de Lena, llenándome con su aroma-. No me dejes, por favor –le susurré sobre los labios.

-Nunca –susurró Lena acortando el espacio entre nosotros y juntando sus labios con los míos.

Lena enredó sus manos en mi cuello, yo la acerqué a mí poniendo mis manos en su espalda baja. Introduje mi lengua en sus labios lentamente, iniciando una sensual danza en su boca, Lena enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y yo la apreté más a mí, sus senos se estrujaban en mi pecho y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo al sentirlos contra mí. Lena me miró con sus cristalinos ojos grises y me besó en la nariz. Su acción me rompió. Todo el auto control que siempre me caracterizó en St. Vladimir y en la Corte se fue junto con ese tierno beso.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, amaba a Rose, aun después de su muerte, pero Lena me hacía sentir muchas otras cosas cuando estaba con ella. Sus ojos, su risa, amaba el sonido de su voz y su aroma… su aroma me enloquecía. La tenía entre mis brazos y su aroma me rodeaba, me llenaba por completo junto con la calidez de su cuerpo. Suspiré cuando sus labios fueron recorriendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello.

La levanté por la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, lentamente la recosté sobre la cama tirando la maleta a medio llenar al piso. Lena soltó una risa seca.

-Creo que no iré a ninguna parte –dijo y yo sonreí.

Devoré de nuevo sus labios con desenfreno, ella respondía a mis labios de la misma forma. Lentamente bajé los tirantes de su vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos redondos y llenos, solté un suspiro y comencé a dejar un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar a su seno derecho. Tomé su rozado pezón con mis labios y le di un pequeño mordisco, Lena suspiró, suprimiendo un pequeño gemido. Continué mi camino con mis labios y al mismo tiempo desprendiéndola de la suave tela de su vestido que si antes me parecía arrebatador, ahora solo era un estorbo.

Cuando estuvo desnuda entre mis brazos no pude evitar mirarla tendida en la enorme cama. Su pálida piel estaba sonrojada y caliente, su cabello caía regado por el edredón rojo como una cascada por sus pechos hinchados, su vientre plano coronaba una cadera voluptuosa y unas torneadas piernas. Lena era una mujer hermosa, demasiado hermosa, y estaba allí tumbada para mí, sonreí como un colegial y tomé sus labios de nuevo. Ella enredó sus piernas en mis caderas de nuevo y yo presione mi erección contra su centro, soltó un gemido en mis labios y eso me calentó aún más.

Lena puso sus manos en mis hombros y tiró hacia atrás mi gabardina, la miré con una sonrisa y me separé de ella para despojarme de mis ropas y tirarlas al suelo, antes de que pudiese regresar a la cama, Lena se sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi abdomen. Gemí al sentir sus labios bajando hasta mi erección y cuando la tomo entre sus manos volteó a verme y sonrojada como un tomate me soltó. La miré extrañado y ella bajó su mirada.

-Jamás he hecho esto antes –dijo en un susurro. La miré sorprendido y me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura-. Lo siento, no sé qué hacer.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté con la voz ronca por el momento, Lena se sonrojó aún más y asintió con la cabeza.

-Kalevi y yo nunca… hicimos nada. Él fue uhmmm… mi primer novio.

-No haremos nada que no quieras, Lena.

-Yo… no sé.

-Shh –la callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de deseo-. Todo está bien, no tienes por qué explicarme nada. Yo…

Ahora quien fue callado fui yo cuando Lena estampó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos, su beso estaba lleno deseo y fiereza, enredó sus piernas de nuevo en mí y yo sin resistirlo estrujé su trasero. Lena jadeó contra mis labios. Yo profundicé mi agarre y de nuevo la punta de mi erección chocó contra su centro, Lena soltó otro jadeo contra mis labios y bajó sus labios por mi mandíbula.

-Lena… espera, no sé si podré detenerme –dije entre jadeos, Lena me miró.

-¿Y quién quiere que te detengas? –respondió ella mirándome, mi cara debió de ser un poema porque ella con una gran sonrisa continuó besándome. La besé con igual pasión, Lena me jaló de los hombros haciéndome quedar sobre ella en la cama, presionó su entrada contra mí y yo jadeé. La miré de nuevo y ella me sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunté nervioso. Lena me miró y sonrió.

-Sí, Dimitri.

Su respuesta, en un susurro, me sorprendió y a la vez me alegro. La deseaba, por el infierno que sí. Bastó ver la mirada llena de lujuria de Adrián para darme cuenta que deseaba a Lena, saberla en la habitación con él, saber que no solo Adrián, sino, cualquier otro moroi de la corte podría desearla y tenerla me volvía loco. Quería a Lena, no solo como una amiga. Después de Rose, pensé que jamás querría a alguien como la quise a ella, y me empeñé bastante tiempo en negarlo, pero Lena se había metido en mi piel, en mi corazón. Y la quería, para mí.

Con una enorme sonrisa la besé, para después bajar lentamente por su barbilla hasta sus pechos, donde con mimo los besé y acaricié. Lena gemía suavemente, como un ronroneo suave, bajé lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de venus, la miré y ella me miró curiosa. Sin apartar mi vista de ella hundí mi lengua en su centro, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió más fuerte.

Jugueteé con su clítoris lentamente, Lena se retorcía y gemía al compás de mi lengua. Tomé su trasero con mis manos y aumenté la velocidad de mi lengua, Lena gritó, la penetré con mis dedos y entonces sentí como su vagina comenzó a contraerse contra mis dedos al mismo tiempo que ella gemía más fuerte y yo me bebía su éxtasis.

-Oh Dimka… -Lena me miró con los ojos brillosos y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acosté a un lado de ella.

-No te vayas –le repetí.

-Nikogda –respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

La rodeé con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mi pecho, Lena comenzó a hacer circulitos con su dedo índice por mi pecho dejándome la piel de gallina, lentamente fue bajando su dedo hasta llegar a mi erección, se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Duele? –preguntó. Le sonreí.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

-No entiendo.

-Si de verdad lo quieres no tiene por qué doler.

Sin esperármelo y con su velocidad vampírica, se puso rápidamente a horcadas sobre mí. La miré con una ceja levantada, Lena me miró con mirada felina y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Quiero –susurró despacio. Mi piel se puso de gallina y me excité aún más, Lena se acomodó sobre mi erección pero sin hacerme entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté con la voz ronca. Lena me besó en el hueco del cuello.

-A ti –dijo finalmente, y lentamente bajó en mí haciendo que la penetrara con suavidad.

Gemí y ella jadeó. La mire asustado esperando cualquier señal de dolor en su cara pero no encontré nada, ella me miraba con deseo y una sonrisa. Intentó moverse sobre mí e instantáneamente vi duda en sus ojos, le sonreí, puse mis manos en su cadera y comencé un lento vaivén moviéndola. Lena comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, arrastrándome con ella. Me levanté llevándola en brazos hasta la pared más cercana, Lena abrió aún más las piernas permitiéndome entrar más en ella, hundió la cara en mi cuello y silenció un gemido sobre mi piel.

La penetré con fuerza y rapidez, Lena gemía en mi oído y yo en el suyo. Hundió sus uñas en mi espalda haciéndome rugir con más fuerza, la miré y ella estampó sus labios sobre los míos. Su beso era ardiente y ahogaba los gemidos de ambos, entonces la sentí contraerse sobre mí, hundió sus uñas en mis hombros, ahogó su gemido en mi boca y sin poderme contener más la seguí.

Los dos explotamos juntos, ahogando los gemidos del otro en nuestras bocas. La llevé a la cama y nos recosté en ella. La abracé y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos dormidos casi inmediatamente.

.

.

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta me despertaron, lentamente me deslice fuera de la cama sin despertar a Lena, la tape con la sábana, tomé mis boxers del piso y me los puse. Abrí la puerta y me quedé petrificado.

Lissa y Christian estaban del otro lado de la puerta y ambos me miraban de diferente forma. Christian me miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos se pasaban de la cama donde Lena dormía a mí en ropa interior frente a él. Lissa por su parte solo me miraba a mí, y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

-Vaya, espero no hayamos interrumpido nada –dijo Christian burlonamente. Lo ignoré y miré a Lissa.

-Liss…

-Lo que hagas en tu vida privada no es de mi incumbencia, Dimitri. Yo solo venía a disculparme con la señorita Volkova –la dureza en las palabras de Lissa me dolía, aún no entendía la actitud de Lissa hacía mí o hacía Lena.

-Ehmm, danos 5 minutos –respondí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Desperté a Lena y en menos de 5 minutos estábamos ambos presentables.

Lissa se sentó en la silla del tocador con Christian a su espalda, Lena estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y yo estaba de pie en la puerta del baño. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, Lena y Lissa se retaban con la mirada mientras que Christian miraba la escena divertido.

-Adrián dijo que te ibas –Lissa rompió el silencio finamente mirando la maleta volcada en el piso.

-Me _iba _–respondió Lena enfatizando la palabra en pasado. Lissa levantó una ceja.

-¿Y qué provocó el cambio de planes? –la miré incrédulo, y Lissa por un momento me miró antes de seguir con su batalla de miradas con Lena- No me malinterpretes, Yelena, es simple curiosidad.

-No dejaré a Dimitri solo aquí –respondió Lena. Lissa se sorprendió por la respuesta de Lena y volteó a verme. Ahora a quien su furia se dirigía era a mí.

-¿Dimitri?

-¿Tú qué sentirías si Christian hubiese muerto en las mismas condiciones en que lo hizo Rose y tuvieses que regresar a un lugar donde todo, absolutamente todo, te recuerda a él? –preguntó Lena dejándonos a los tres con la guardia baja. Los ojos de Lissa se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Yo… uhmm… no lo sé –respondió Lissa con la guardia baja-. Yo…

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte del lugar que más te recuerda a Rose, ¿te irías?

-Yo…

-Se tanto como Dimitri lo que es perder a la persona que amas, sé lo que es tener su cadáver en tus brazos y saber que jamás volverás a verlo, a estar con él, escuchar su voz –continuó Lena mirando a Lissa-. Se lo que es querer huir de todo lo que te lo recuerda, de todos los que te lo recuerdan. Irte y tratar de olvidar, tratar de no dejar que el dolor te consuma lentamente.

-Yo no…

-¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó Lena interrumpiéndola, Lissa frunció el ceño.

-Rose era mi mejor amiga, yo también la extraño.

-No puedes comparar tus sentimientos con los de Dimitri, tú perdiste a tu amiga, el perdió al amor de su vida. Tú tienes a Christian, ¿y él?

-Yo solo la tengo a ella –dije sorprendiéndome de escuchar mi voz. Lissa me miró y se levantó.

-Lamento que mi presencia te cause tantos inconvenientes, Dimitri.

-Lissa, no…

-En cuanto a ti –me interrumpió Lissa mirando a Lena-, me disculpo si te hice sentir incomoda, pero eres una moroi y debes de acatar ciertas reglas. Tu hermano al final puede decidir ser o no un guardián.

-Esa no es mi decisión. Si Jane decide mandarlo a San Vladimir es su decisión, no la mía y yo no me meteré. En cuanto a mí, acataré las reglas que tenga que acatar solo por Dimitri.

-Lena, espera –le dije tomándola del brazo, ella me miró y sonrió acunando una de mis mejillas en su diminuta mano-, no sabes lo que dices.

-Shh, sé lo que hago. Ya ne ostavlyu tebya v pokoye, ne seychas.

-Spasibo –le respondí tomando su mano. Lena dirigió su mirada a Lissa otra vez.

-Y en cuanto a mi comportamiento en la cena, lo lamento su majestad.

-Disculpa aceptada –respondió Lissa mirando a Christian. Lissa se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta-. Disculpen la intromisión, espero verlos de nuevo en la cena de pascua.

-Ahí estaremos –respondí mirando a Lissa. Christian se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo por lo que hasta que lo vi moverse recordé que estaba también en la habitación.

-Ah, y Dimitri –dijo Lissa deteniéndose en el umbral-. Te espero en mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

.

.

Después de tomar una ducha en mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, fui directamente al despacho de Lissa en el edificio real. En la recepción estaba la secretaria de Lissa, una moroi castaña con facciones parecidas a las de Natalie Dashkov, la amiga muerta de Lissa y Rose. Esperé un buen rato a que Lissa terminara la reunión en la que estaba cuando su secretaria me indico que podía pasar.

Es despacho era espacioso, como todo lo demás en la corte. Lissa estaba sentada frente a su escritorio mirando unos papeles cuando entré.

-Siéntate, Dimitri –dijo Lissa señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio y dejando los papeles a un lado. La obedecí en silencio, mirándola. Lissa se puso tensa-. Antes de esta mañana te iba a proponer si querías ser parte de la guardia de la corte cuando Christian termine la universidad, pero debido a la información proporcionada por tu… nueva pareja, ya no sé qué hacer.

-Liss, yo…

-¿De verdad aborreces estar aquí, junto a nosotros, tus amigos? -Preguntó Lissa cambiando su tono de voz real a aquel tono de voz que recordaba en ella. La miré por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Es difícil –respondí. Lissa me miró esperando una mejor respuesta-. Verte, me hace recordarla tanto.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué habría servido? Lo que sienta o no sienta no ha afectado mi trabajo, Christian está seguro, nadie lo ha atacado en el tiempo que hemos estado en Harvard.

-Pero sí importa, eres mi amigo.

-Lissa, no. Precisamente por esto es que no dije nada. Lena no debió de decirlo, pero tiene razón. Me es muy difícil estar aquí, verte, ver a Jill, a Janine. Con Christian no es tan difícil porque él nunca la menciona y no sé si tú lo recuerdes pero ellos eran más enemigos que amigos.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –la miré y supe inmediatamente a que se refería.

-Lena estaba comprometida con un moroi llamado Kalevi, lo amaba y él a ella. Planearon una enorme boda en Nueva York en estas fechas aprovechando el spring break, dos días antes de la boda, terminando la cena de ensayo, fueron atacados por cinco maleantes. Intentaron abusar de Lena y Kalevi al defenderla fue asesinado en sus brazos –la cara de Lissa estaba llena de horror.

-¡Oh dios! Es horrible. ¿Hace cuánto paso esto?

-Hace cuatro años. Lena sabe exactamente lo que yo siento, ella amaba a Kalevi tanto como yo a Rose. Si se queda en la corte y acepta obedecer las reglas de aquí es solo porque yo se lo pedí.

-Dimitri, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, Liss, solo apóyame.

-¿Quieres a Yelena?

-Sí. Ella me ha ayudado bastante a tratar de vivir con la muerte de Rose.

-Yo lamento mi actitud, Dimitri. Es solo que… no puedo soportar verte con ella, es como si engañaras a Rose, y sé que es estúpido y que no debería porque ella está muerta y tú no, y eres mi amigo, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, pero… me duele.

-Lo sé Liss, te entiendo.

-Me siento bastante imbécil, porque solo te he hecho pasar un mal momento.

-Todo está bien.

Miré a Liss y le sonreí, Lissa me regresó la sonrisa. Me gustaba verla así, sonriente, tal y como era ella junto a Rose. Sonreí con nostalgia, deseaba largarme de ahí cuanto antes, pero a Lissa no podía negarle nada, ella me había traído de la muerte, le debía todos aquellos hermosos y últimos momentos que pasé junto a Rose.

Rose, Rose, Roza… Mi Roza.

Mi roza marchita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en mis exámenes finales de la carrera, los finales finales de TOOOODA la carrera. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Comentarios? Bueno pues quiero escuchar tooodo en sus reviews.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer a Divina y a la guest por sus reviews, así como a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Richelle Mead, todo lo demás es mío.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

.

.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad en la corte. Las pesadillas solían esfumarse los días que pasaba la noche con Lena, pero cuando ambos dormíamos solos aparecían con más fuerza. Lissa y Lena parecían llevarse mejor, aunque de vez en cuando atrapaba a Lissa mirándonos acusatoria mente. Por otro lado, Jill y Mía adoraban a Lena; la habían convencido de que les enseñara a entrenar a cambio de enseñarle todo sobre la corte y el mundo moroi. Solían encerrarse en la habitación de Lena después de un arduo entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la corte para estudiar.

Adrián por su parte, comenzó a mostrar demasiado interés en Lena, cosa que me molestaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que Lena y yo aún no habíamos definido nuestra extraña relación. No siempre teníamos sexo, algunas noches solo dormíamos abrazados. Una tarde en específico en la que tuve que estar en una junta con otros guardianes, entre ellos Janine, discutiendo sobre los entrenamientos en St. Vladimir, Adrián llevó a Lena a harvard por su gato, estuve a punto de ir tras ellos cuando me enteré pero me contuve. La proximidad de ambos me sacaba de mis casillas, sin embargo no decía nada, no tenía por qué.

Las únicas palabras que cruzaba con Janine eran relacionadas a los entrenamientos de St. Vladimir y se lo agradecía, tanto ella como yo evitábamos a toda costa sacar a relucir el tema de Rose. Sin embargo, con los demás guardianes no era igual, todos estaban empeñados en recordar a Rose y sus proezas mientras fue estudiante. Había escuchado a otros hablar a mis espaldas de como Rose ya había sido reemplazada y como de nuevo Adrián parecía querer a las mujeres que yo quería. Me molestaba la verdad en esas palabras.

Miré a Lena sentada frente a mí en el suelo jugando con Adrián, cuando Lena jugaba con su gato parecía una adolescente inocente, las mejillas se le sonrojaban y los ojos le brillaban. La miré y la miré por no sé cuánto tiempo, me encantaba mirarla jugar, parecía tranquila, en paz.

-Hey, despierta -Lena comenzó a tronar sus dedos frente a mi cara haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que te quedas como ido. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?

-Dimka...

-Estoy bien -la mire y le sonreí como pude, Lena me devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Ya tienes tu vestido para la cena de pascua?

-Ahmmm, no. No sé si quiero ir.

-Se lo prometiste a Lisa–fruncí el ceño al escucharla, Lena soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé pero, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la cena pasada.

-No pasará.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, me siento rara. Y siento que algo va a pasar. Tengo miedo.

-Nada va a pasar, aquí estas segura -Lena sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

-Tal vez solo sean las hormonas –respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez…

-Adrián me invitó a cenar esta noche –la mención de Ivashkov me puso tenso pero usando mi entrenamiento como guardián mantuve mi expresión neutra.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Lena se encogió de hombros.

-Le dije que sí, llevo días evitando sus invitaciones.

-Ivashkov es muy persistente, pero no es un mal chico –Lena levantó una ceja al escucharme.

-No soy tonta, Dimka. Algo pasó entre tú y Adrián que no me quieres decir. Cada que están cerca tú te tensas y él te provoca, ¿por qué?

-Nunca nos llevamos bien, es todo –le respondí tratando de evitar el tema, sin embargo Lena me miró retadora.

-Dimka, me dices tú o lo averiguo por otro lado.

-Ahhh –gemí y la miré, Lena continuó mirándome hasta que suspiré-. Cuando era instructor de Rose en St. Vladimir, él y Rose fueron novios, o algo así. Cuando me convirtieron en Strigoi, él fue quien le ayudó a Rose a encontrarme, y él fue una pieza clave en el rescate y la limpieza del nombre de Rose después del asesinato de Tatiana. Siempre me sentí como un rufián al alejarla de cierta forma de él, y…

-Y él jamás te ha reprochado nada –terminó Lena por mí. Asentí con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Nunca. Y ahora, parece que la historia se repite –confesé temeroso de ver a Lena, ella sabía a lo que me refería.

-Aún después de que Christian termine la universidad tú no te permitirás dejar de ser guardián. Y los guardianes no tienen vida propia, ¿verdad? –la miré con tristeza.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer –fue todo lo que respondí.

-Eso es una estupidez. Puedes tener una vida.

La miré con desesperación. A veces Lena se parecía tanto a Rose que me asustaba. Siempre diciendo lo que tenía en mente, siempre tan impulsiva. No pude evitar sentirme mal. La quería, sí, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que conocía por estar con ella? La respuesta se quedó en el aire, no la sabía. No pude renunciar a esto por Rose, ¿por qué cambiaría ahora?

Lena merecía tener una linda vida después de lo de Kalevi. Merecía estar con un moroi que la tratara como la reina que era, que le diera muchos bebés morois y estar siempre protegida. ¿Y que obtendría conmigo? Nada de eso. Solo muchos problemas. Yo no estaba dispuesto a condenarla a lo que mi madre había vivido al tener que enviar a su único hijo como guardián para después perderlo. No podía condenarla a ello porque yo sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz. La prueba estaba en que aceptaba mantenerse en el mundo moroi por mí, acatando las reglas de la corte y todo por mí.

No la merecía. Yo era un monstruo, había sido un strigoi y aunque ya no lo era ahora, los crímenes de mi tiempo como uno me perseguían. Los crímenes que cometí por encontrar a los asesinos de Rose me perseguían, y aunque de esos últimos no me arrepentía, habían sido crímenes a fin de cuentas.

Miré a Lena, tan bella y radiante, jugando con su gato. El corazón se me estrujó.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad a Adrián –dije sin más, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto por parte de Lena.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ivashkov es un buen chico.

-No quiero un buen chico.

-Lena, yo… no puedo –Lena se acercó a mi poniéndose de frente.

-¿No puedes qué?

-No puedo darte lo que deseas.

-Dimitri… no quiero hablar de esto. No ahora.

-Lo siento, Lena, pero yo no cambiaré de parecer. No puedo darte lo que deseas, lo que mereces.

-¿Y qué es lo que merezco según tú?

-Una vida feliz.

No volvía a pasar la noche con Lena después de esa charla. Por la noche ella fue a cenar con Adrián como dijo que haría y yo la pasé en el gimnasio entrenando arduamente para intentar no pensar en ellos dos juntos en la cena. Cada noche después de planear los nuevos entrenamientos para St. Vladimir, me encerraba en el gimnasio hasta que mi cuerpo se quejaba. Estaba consiente que llevaba a mi cuerpo hasta el límite con el único propósito de quedar tan exhausto y llegar a dormir a mi habitación como piedra. Llegaba tan cansado que incluso las pesadillas se habían esfumado.

Poco a poco dejé de hablar incluso con Lena. La veía en las comidas, pero siempre estaba acompañada por Jill, por Mia, o ambas, platicando sobre cosas de chicas, reglas o entrenamientos que a penas y podía cruzar palabra con ella. En la corte corrían los rumores de que Adrián y ella habían comenzado a salir. Rumores que no me tomé la molestia en confirmar o negar con nadie. Simplemente me encerraba en el gimnasio y hacia el doble o triple de entrenamiento.

Aun así extrañaba a Lena. Había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella los últimos dos años que, estas semanas alejado de ella, aunque fuera por decisión propia, me tenían por los suelos. Extrañaba su aroma a fresias y loto. El sonido de su voz, su risa contagiosa. Extrañaba su cercanía, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, su piel contra la mía. Extrañaba verla jugar con Adrián el gato, ver su ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba o leía. Extrañaba a Lena, mi luz en la medianoche.

Me sentía como un completo imbécil. Al igual que con Rose, la alejé y la tiré a los brazos de alguien más. Y aunque no paraba de repetirme que era por su bien, que era lo mejor para ella, mi corazón no dejaba de decirme que era un completo y grandísimo imbécil por dejarla ir. ¿Qué no había aprendido mi lección al perder al Rose? Al parecer no.

Me miré en el espejo. Como siempre vestía mis pantalones de combate negros, mis botas y una camisa de manga larga negra. Me había dejado crecer la barba y ahora una copiosa barba corta cubría mi mandíbula haciéndome parecer más viejo. Me puse mi gabardina y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la cena de pascua. Hoy era nuestra última noche en la corte antes de regresar a Massachusetts.

Caminé sin pensar hasta que estuve detenido en la puerta del edificio donde estaba la habitación de Lena, miré hacia su ventana y pude ver la luz encendida. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, me sorprendí al ver mi mano tocando. Esperé unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Lena me mirara del otro lado del umbral.

-Dimka.

-Hola –la miré de arriba abajo y reprimí un gemido. Lena traía un vestido blanco de encaje que le llegaba a medio muslo, usaba unos zapatos de tacón de color marfil y un blazer negro. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño alto-. Estas hermosa –le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Tú también estas muy guapo.

-Venia por ti para ir a la cena –dije frunciendo el ceño de repente al ver a Lena preocuparse-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Uhmm, es que Adrián quedó de venir por mí –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa. Intenté sonreírle y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada-. Lo siento, Dimka.

-Hey, no. Tranquila, todo está bien –respondí levantando su barbilla con mi mano, me miró a los ojos-. No pasa nada, te veré en la cena, ¿vale? –ella asintió y yo le sonreí- Así está mejor.

Le besé en la mejilla y me fui de ahí antes de sentirme más humillado. No había pensado en eso, aunque… ¿qué esperaba? Me había alejado de ella, era obvio que alguien más me hubiese reemplazado, además, nunca fuimos pareja ni nada. Yo había provocado esto. Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio me topé con Adrián, me saludó a regañadientes antes de entrar por la puerta. Sin muchas ganas de ir a la cena de Lissa, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegué a una zona cerca de la entrada de la corte donde pocas personas tenían permitido visitar. Miré el bosque y mi mirada se perdió entre los árboles frondosos que habían ayudado a aquel strigoi a llevarse a mi Roza.

Suspiré y una lágrima calló por mi mejilla perdiéndose en mi barba.

-Yo también suelo venir aquí cuando me siento mal –escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Janine caminar hacia mí.

-Guardiana Hathaway.

-Llámame Janine, Dimitri –la miré y ella continuaba perdiendo su vista entre los árboles, la imité. Pasamos unos momentos en silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar-. Desde que pasó lo de Rose me he replanteado mucho el ser guardiana –dijo sin desviar su mirada. Yo suspiré antes de responder.

-Esto es lo que ella quería.

-Porque era lo único que conocía. A veces me pregunto, si yo hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella, tal vez ella no se hubiese empeñado en convertirse en guardiana y estuviera con nosotros.

-No es tu culpa, Janine.

-¿Y de quién más si no? –por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Janine desarmarse frente a mí, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y me miró con una tristeza infinita en los ojos.

-Esto era lo que ella amaba.

-Lo sé, Dimitri, lo sé. Es solo que, la extraño tanto.

-Yo también –dije abrazándola y dejándome llevar junto a ella.

Los dos lloramos por un rato en el más profundo de los silencios. La pena de Janine no era igual que la mía, cada quien amó a Rose de una forma diferente, sin embargo, la amamos. A veces deseaba que Rose hubiese sido convertida en strigoi, así tendría la esperanza de traerla de vuelta; pero no, ella estaba muerta y yo no podría hacer nada para traerla de vuelta.

Miré a Janine quien tenía la vista perdida en el bosque, se mordía los labios tal y como Rose hacia cuando quería decir algo pero no sabía si debía. A pesar de lo mucho que a Rose le molestaba que le dijeran que era muy parecida a su madre, lo era. Había muchas acciones que ambas hacían.

-Dilo –fue todo lo que dije antes de que la fuerza con la que Janine se mordía el labio le hiciera daño.

-¿Cómo la encontraste? –preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Si bien todos sabían que yo había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de mi Roza, nadie sabía exactamente como lo había encontrado. La miré y la miré perdiéndome en sus ojos, idénticos a los de Rose. Y lo recordé.

Atravesé el bosque siguiendo el rastro strigoi. La mayoría de los que habían atacado a Lissa y a Rose estaban muertos, de los que se tenía conocimiento que habían sido convertidos a la fuerza habían sido capturados para traerlos de vuelta, pero unos pocos habían escapado. Su rastro era fácil de seguir, lo que era extraño ya que un ataque ejecutado por un grupo tan grande era bien organizado. Inmediatamente me dio mala espina.

Seguí caminando silenciosamente entre los árboles, había muchos cadáveres regados por doquier, víctimas de los strigois, tanto morois, dhampirs y humanos. El bosque estaba lleno de tristeza y muerte, mucha muerte. Me adentré un poco más, hasta que finalmente lo vi.

A unos cinco metros de mí, en las raíces crecidas de un enorme árbol, había un bulto. Un bulto inconfundible. Corrí hacia ella, al llegar me tiré a su lado y la abracé. El cabello de Rose estaba enmarañado y lleno de sangre coagulada, le tapaba un poco la cara y estaba pegado a su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Con manos temblorosas, quité el cabello que cubría su cuello y solté un gemido.

Su cuello estaba destrozado. No pude evitar ver las marcas, imperceptibles a ojos de otros pero no de los míos, de mordidas que alguna vez yo, convertido en strigoi, le había hecho. Y a un lado de ellas, había sangre. Mucha sangre. Su uniforme de guardiana estaba manchado completamente de sangre, su piel estaba pálida y fría. Rose, mi Roza había sido asesinada.

Me aferré a su cuerpo inerte con fuerza, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos desbordadas y gritos desgarradores salían de mi garganta. No podía creer que Rose estaba muerta, no podía creer que tenía el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de mi Roza entre mis brazos. Roza estaba muerta y yo había llegado tarde para ella.

Lloré y lloré aferrándome a ella. Lloré por perderla, lloré de frustración. Lloré por llegar tarde para ella. Después de todo lo que Rose hizo por mí, después de la forma en que ella se sacrificó ante todos por traerme de vuelta yo le había fallado, yo había llegado tarde y ella estaba muerta.

Rose estaba muerta y no volvería jamás.

Me quité la gabardina y la envolví con ella teniendo especial cuidado en cubrir su cuello destrozado. La tomé en brazos y la llevé de vuelta a la Corte deteniéndome antes en un pequeño arrollo para limpiarla. El camino con Rose en los brazos nunca se me hizo tan eterno como esa noche oscura. Esa noche donde la oscuridad de la noche envolvió mi corazón en una oscuridad absoluta.

Mire a Janine después de relatarle cómo fue que encontré a Rose y ella rompió a llorar. No supe que hacer y cuando estuve a puno de abrazarla ella se limpió las lágrimas con fiereza.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta así –dijo ella poniendo su máscara de guardiana-. Gracias por no dejar que los demás la vieran así.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Llegamos a la cena juntos. Ambos cubriendo nuestros sentimientos con la máscara de guardianes perfectos. Después de todo, así nos habían entrenado. Una vez yo le dije a Rose que esto era lo que teníamos que hacer, que era nuestro deber y que no podíamos dejar que nuestro corazón mandara y nos distrajera de nuestro deber. Ahora, sin ella, no estaba tan seguro de esas palabras.

En el enorme salón ya se encontraban todos, Lissa como siempre estaba a la cabeza con Christian a su derecha y Jill a su izquierda. A la izquierda de Jill estaba Adrián, junto a él Lena y junto a Lena Mia. A la derecha e Chriss había dos lugares vacíos y después estaba Eddie. Janine y yo los saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. La cena, a comparación de la primera, comenzó en un absoluto silencio. Todos comenzamos a comer la entrada sin decir palabra alguna y hasta que no llegó el postre Lissa habló.

-Me alegra que todos pudieran venir esta noche. Quisiera hacer un brindis –dijo Lissa tomando su copa, todos la imitamos- por los nuevos amigos, por los que se fueron y por los que están aquí. Salud.

-¡Salud! –dijimos todos al unísono bebiendo de nuestras copas.

-¡Ay! Qué lástima que te vas Lena –dijo Jill poniendo una cara de tristeza. La aludida le sonrió.

-Pero volveré cuando la escuela termine, si Lissa lo permite, claro.

-Eres bienvenida a venir cuando quieras –respondió Lissa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tú, Dimitri? ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que Chris termine la universidad? –preguntó Jill con una sonrisa. Bebí un poco de mi copa antes de responder.

-Iré a casa por una temporada a visitar a mi madre y hermanas antes de regresar a la corte y aceptar estar en la guardia real como Lissa me lo pidió a mi llegada –Lissa me miró sorprendida sin decir nada, en cambio Lena me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Irás a Siberia? –preguntó enfadada. La miré indiferente.

-Sí –respondí tomando otra pequeña porción del postre con mi cuchara.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó aún más enojada apretando la cuchara con su mano.

-No creí que fuera a importarte.

-Regresas a casa, claro que me importa –respondió ella en ruso antes de hacer un mohín y seguir comiendo su postre de mala gana.

La tensión que se sintió después en la mesa gracias a Lena era casi palpable. Todos hablaban en conversaciones random sin mucha importancia hasta que Lissa anunció que se retiraría de la mesa porque quería pasar la última noche de Christian con él. Los demás nos retiramos sin decir nada más cada quien por su camino.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me quité la gabardina y la colgué en el closet, saqué unos pantalones para dormir y me los puse después de quitarme el uniforme de guardián. No tenía ni cinco minutos que me había acostado en la cama cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, malhumorado me levanté y dispuesto a correr a quien sea que tocara abrí la puerta con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunté de mal humor, el cual se esfumó al ver a Lena parada en el umbral- ¿Lena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a casa? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me hice a un lado y ella entro en la habitación abrazándose a ella misma.

-Porque no lo sabía, lo decidí hace unas horas –le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por eso fuiste por mí para ir a la cena? –dijo y yo llevé mi mano a mi nuca nervioso.

-No, fui para ir contigo. Decidí el ir a Siberia después de eso.

-¿Te vas por mí? –preguntó con los ojos como platos llenos de lágrimas. La miré y quise mentirle pero no pude.

-Aquí estarás segura –le dije como respuesta y su cara paso a ser de tristeza a enojo.

-¡Vine aquí por ti! ¡Trato de adaptarme a este maldito lugar por ti ¿y tú huyes de mí?! –gritó Lissa acercándose a mí y golpeando mi pecho con sus puños. La tome por las muñecas y la abracé.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres, no puedo. Desearía poder hacerlo, pero no puedo. Aquí, podrás conocer a alguien que te de lo que mereces.

-Pero yo no quiero a alguien, ¡te quiero a ti!

-Lena, por favor…

-No sé qué rayos sea lo que tenemos, pero no me puedes dejar así, Dimitri.

-Fue mi error hacerte creer que podíamos tener algo –le dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mi mano, Lena se apartó de mi rápidamente.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-Lena, soy un dhampir, un guardián, tú eres una moroi. Los dhampir estamos para protegerlos no para enamorarnos de ustedes. Si lo hago, si te permito entrar, solo te pondré en riesgo y no puedo hacerlo, no me perdonaría nunca que te pasara algo por mi culpa –le dije acercándome a ella, Lena dio un paso atrás.

-Crees que me pasará lo mismo que a Rose –dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. La miré y la miré hasta que Lena se acercó a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-No me pasará nada. No es lo mismo –dijo y de repente un enorme coraje me invadió. Claro que no era lo mismo, porque ella no era Rose. Quité sus manos de mi rostro como si me quemaras y la miré con coraje.

-¡Claro que no es lo mismo! ¡TÚ NO ERES ELLA! –Grité lleno de coraje- Y no puedes intentar entenderme, ¡no puedes! ¡Ella arriesgó su vida para traerme de vuelta y yo le fallé! ¡LLEGUÉ TARDE! ¡Llegué tarde y ahora ella está muerta! ¡Está muerta! –grité lleno de coraje, grité como no había gritado a nadie, grité cegado por el dolor y la ira sin detenerme a pensar.

-Dimitri…

-Nunca debí acercarme a ti. Debí mantenerme lejos y dejarte hacer tu vida. Fue un error todo esto, yo no puedo amar a nadie, no puedo. ¡Estoy maldito! –miré a Lena que solo me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-Fue un error de mi parte, Lena. Jamás me lo perdonaré –la miré de nuevo y ella me miró de vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dimitri?

-Quiero que seas feliz… lejos de mí.

Lena me miró y me miró antes de salir de salir de la habitación llevándose con ella toda la luz que había descubierto en ella y dejándome en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Desperté un poco desorientada sin saber dónde estaba realmente. Lo último que recordaba era que después de que Dimitri me echara de su vida yo había tomado mis cosas y me había ido de ese maldito lugar al que Dimitri y Christian me habían llevado. Intenté levantarme pero unas manos me detuvieron por los hombros.

-No te levantes, aún estas mal –dijo una chica de voz suave, giré mi cabeza hacia ella y pude ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel pálida.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en una especie de sótano sin ventanas.

-No lo sé, yo también desperté aquí.

-¿Despertaste? –pregunté incrédula, la chica sonrió triste.

-Sí, mi nombre es Zoey, o eso es lo que dicen, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lena –respondí tocándome la cabeza, Zoey me sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme en la especie de camastro en la que estaba acostada-. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Ellos –Zoey apuntó hacia arriba-, te trajeron hace dos días. Tenías un feo golpe en la frente –instintivamente me toqué la frente y sentí dolor-, pero ya te lo curé.

-Gracias.

-Suena feo pero, me alegra que te trajeran. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí sola.

-¿Ellos también te trajeron? -Pregunté mirándola con detenimiento, su rostro se me hacía conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

-Desperté igual que tú, solo que yo no recuerdo nada.

-¿No sabes de dónde vienes?

-Nop, lo único que recuerdo son unos hermosos ojos cafés, pero es todo.

-¿Unos ojos cafés? –pregunté mirándola con detenimiento tratando de recordar su rostro.

-Sí, de hombre, también recuerdo un acento extranjero, casi como el tuyo pero más marcado, y un nombre, Dimitri.

Entonces caí en cuenta de donde recordaba esa cara aunque un poco más sana. Su piel originalmente era bronceada, sus mejillas más llenas y su cabello más cortó pero sin duda alguna ella era la chica que Dimitri abrazaba en una foto que me había enseñado hacia mucho en Massachusetts. Su amor, su vida… Ella era Rose Hathaway, su novia que había sido asesinada tres años atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ¿qué les pareció la bomba de este cap? ¿Se lo esperaban?<strong>_

_**Divina, corazón, gracias por tus reviews. Y en respuesta a tú pregunta, Lissa no se había dado cuenta en las auras de Dimitri y Lena porque hasta después de la cena Dimitri no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad por Lena, aunque después la cagara.**_

_**Por cierto, el nombre de "Yelena" es ruso y significa "Luz", el de "Kalevi" es finés y significa "Héroe".**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas que leen y siguen la historia. Les invito a dejarme un review con sus comentarios y críticas.**_

_**Un enorme beso, Kat.**_


End file.
